<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you light me up like electricity by Dylan (Omgeeve3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466054">you light me up like electricity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgeeve3/pseuds/Dylan'>Dylan (Omgeeve3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jeremy Kim is a horny little shit, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day, aaaaa y’all ever just jerk off in ur clothes...no? Just us? Okay, damn he didn’t even take his glasses off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgeeve3/pseuds/Dylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Kim, alone in his room, realizes just how badly he is in love with his roommate.</p><p>A late Valentine’s Day post! I actually wrote it on Valentine’s Day but it was like 2 am by the time I finished so I waited to post it until today lest I passed out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you light me up like electricity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAH this is my first time managing to actually write anything remotely sexual so dont yell at me hueee I pulled from my own experiences for this too so if it doesn’t sound like “normal fic writings” that’s because this is just the reality of what it’s like lmao</p><p>Also! Forgot to mention- Jeremy’s a trans male but that’s just his character this isn’t some weird fetish shit (which if you are here for that, please get out immediately xx)</p><p>Note: most of this is written in the context of having already known the characters (aka the Pantry) but hopefully you can figure it out from the content. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunlight streamed in through the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy Kim awoke feeling very tired and very uncomfortable. He realized that he had fallen asleep in his hoodie and pants, remembering how exhausted he had been after coming home from work the night before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lay there for a while, trying to remember what he’d eaten for dinner or where his roommate was. With a jolt, he recalled that his roommate James Hart had told him that he would be gone until the next night- which was now tonight. James had taken his dog, Hotaru, with him as well. Jeremy was completely alone for the next twelve hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about what to do for a moment, but his mind kept drifting back to James. They had been friends since they met in college nearly 4 years ago, and since then, Jeremy had very recently realized that he was crushing on him. Quite badly, in fact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He vaguely realized that while he thought of this, his left hand was idly tracing the pattern in his pants, fingers threatening to slip under his waistband. Jeremy smiled, remembering all the times they’d been closest, and missed him. He didn’t notice when his hand snaked into his pants and ghosted over his underwear, lightly rubbing along the groove where his labia met.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed when those wholesome thoughts started falling away into less savory memories. As much as he loved James, he tended to be a bit oblivious. There were certain things that he would say that often rendered Jeremy speechless, in a sensual way. He was sure he had no idea, but it was nice to imagine that he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s breath hitched when he realized his fingers were pressing up against the hood of his clit. Just from shifting a bit, he could tell how wet he was already. This wasn’t going to be one he could easily shrug off. He thought for a moment about the time of day and how many hours he had left, and decided it couldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoving his pants and underwear down and off, he exhaled as he allowed his hands to massage around the area, surprising himself as he involuntarily thrust forwards into it. The shock it sent through his body was exhilarating, and he became determined to chase after it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers sped up their probing as he become more impatient, but in the speed, he hit his clit again, stuttering his hips and collapsing into the bed. He continued to try to aim for that spot, over and over, and his breath started to raise from heavy gasps to something more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a moan, trying to buck his hips into the motion- but his attempts were futile to begin with. Any rhythm he managed to create was thrown off course whenever his fingers rubbed against his clit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wondered briefly what James would say if he heard his current thought process or what he was doing, but that train of thought was derailed seconds later as his hips stuttered once again and he whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J- Ja- ah-“ Jeremy desperately tried to stutterhis nickname for his beloved crush. “J-Jamie,” he moaned aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vague memories of all the built-up praise Jeremy had received from James over the years rose to the surface of his mind. As he imagined those precious words morphed into the context of his current situation, he felt his face go even redder and his gasps sped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In contrast to the slow, tentative massaging from before, his fingers were now pumping in and out, trying to balance a mix of small, short twitches and deep, shuddering thrusts inwards that caused him to arch his back and cry out louder, all while attempting to zero in on the memories of praise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck- haah-“ Jeremy whined. Despite his ruined state of mind, he still tried to fuck himself onto his fingers, imagining them being James’ instead. He moved his free hand to rub circles against his clit while the other busied itself with burying his fingers deep inside his vagina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cacophony of moans pouring out of Jeremy’s throat made him vaguely glad that James wouldn’t be home until late that night. Part of Jeremy’s mind hoped that he would come home early, to see just what a desperate, horny bitch he felt like. Maybe, somehow, he might be commended for it? In a fleeting moment, Jeremy remembered those words that he would never want James to know aroused him the most.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">Good boy.</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy moaned and came harder than he had ever managed to before, pumping his fingers sore until it was over. He collapsed into his bed weakly, completely worn out and exhausted. It took nearly a minute for his breathing to slow and return to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seconds later, he opened his eyes blearily and realized the full weight of what he had just done. What horrified him most was how loud he had gotten from it and the fact that he was masturbating thinking of his best friend at ALL, even if he was his crush.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned and pulled himself up off of his bed, looking at the clock once more. 9:34 am... not ideal, but still required a shower. He stumbled up and nearly fell over, remembering how hard he had just come and bracing against the bed for support as his vision and hearing cleared. He trudged into the bathroom and cranked up the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping out of the shower, Jeremy looked into the mirror and stared into his own eyes. This had made three things clear-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One, he had been right about having some sort of kink or fetish for being praised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two, he was absolutely going to exploit this newfound irregularity again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And three, he was undeniably in love with and very much wanted to be fucked by James Hart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>